Mati Lampu
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Cerita Gaje tentang Miku dan Rin. Kompleknya mengalami kematian lampu. Seketika pun muncul hantu-hantu kampret .. Warning : Horror gak kerasa sama sekali (.3.) RnR please? .3.


Mati Lampu

* * *

><p>Khukhukhukhuu, Tara iseng nih ngerjain Miku dan Rin eiii~ Tapi Tara sekarang juga sendirian -_- malem juga, sih.. /eh. Oke, silahkan baca, Readertachi :)

**Disc** **: Vocaloid punya Yamaha, Crypton Future , Piapro, dll.**

**Summary : Lampu kompleknya Miku dan Rin mati. Apa jadinya kalau ada Hantu yang muncul?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor, Horror (?)**

**Warning : Author memiliki kekurangan dalam EYD, Kemungkinan banyak yang salah ketik, mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan dengan fanfiction ini. Kapanpun bisa di-delete kok ;)**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>"UOUOUOUOOO! IYA IYA KALAHIN BEBS!" Miku dan Rin berteriak-teriak di malam hari, jam sembilan. Mereka lagi maen game. Udah ah, wajar'in aja. (sebentar, ini maksudnya apaan sih? _-_)<p>

"BEBS! DI SANA ADA MUSUH!"

"YAA! TEMBAK-TEMBAAAKK! HIAAATT!"

_CTAR CTARRR!_

_JDEERRR!_

_DUARRR!_

"AWAS BEBS ADA MUSUHNYA!"

"HUAA! LARI BEBS! ADA SLENDERMAN!" (?)

"TEMBAK POCONG DARI DEADOUT!" (?)

"KYAAA! AWAS SLENDERNYA MUNCUL LAGI!"

"IYA IYA! ITU MUSUH DI SANA! KALAHIN BEBS!"

E.. sebenarnya itu game apa ya? Eh bentar, tenang dulu. Mereka bukan yuri kok, 'Bebs' itu nama pemeran dalam game nya. (Readers : Ya elah)

_JDUENG!_

"Yaaahh.. dimakan slenderman..," Rin kecewa.

"Iya..," Miku ikutan kecewa. "Eh Rin, btw gue pulang ya, udah malem," Lihat itu, jam sepuluh malam.

"Oh, ya udah. Tapi gue sendirian entar TTATT" ujar Rin.

"Mending elu daripada gue. Rumah gue apaan, bekas kuburan, ada ulernya, bahkan katanya pernah pas lagi main komputer keluar sadako," Miku menampakkan wajah (-_-)

"Ya udah, kenapa nggak temenin gue aja? Kan rumah gue bekas kolam renang (?),"

"Huek. Gue pasti mau lah nemenin elo kalau nggak ada SMS ini," Miku menunjukkan Handphonenya.

* * *

><p>09 : 52 PM<p>

From : Mama Meiko

To : Dedek Hatsune

Title : Pulang

Kalo nggak pulang sebelum jam sebelas kupastikan kamu akan masuk ke liang lahat.

* * *

><p>Rin merinding membacanya.<p>

"Bentar, lo di rumah sendirian atau sama ibu?" tanya Rin.

"Sendiri. Ibu gue katanya ada acara,"

"Acara apa?"

"Razia Slenderman (emang ada?) di hutan sebelah sana," Miku menunjuk hutan yang ada di gunung gatau namanya apa.

"Hee..?" Rin bergidik ngeri. "Ya udah deh, daripada kamu mati gak papa kamu pulang aja," Rin pun pasrah.

"Ya udah.. _Jaa~_" ujar Miku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rin pundung karena sendirian. Di mana Len dan kedua orang tuanya?

Ayah : Jadi tukang supir taksi di negara sebelah

Ibu : Jadi pramugari di benua sebelah

Len : Lagi pacaran sama Kaito (O EM JI)

Muahahaha! Forever Alone! /woy

* * *

><p>Keadaan Miku..<p>

"Gelap-gelap gak ada penerangan di jalanan. Senter gue abis batrenya," Miku ngomong sendiri.

"Tapi untung aja masih ada penerangan jalanan," Miku melihat satu orang lagi ronda malem. Tapi anehnya orangnya tinggi, botak, putih, pake jas item, dan—

Tunggu, tinggi, botak, putih, jas hitam, muka.. RATA?!

Jeng..

Jeng..

Jeng..

"HYAAAAAAAAA! SLENDERMAAANNN!" Miku berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Apaan sih?" orang itu pun heran. "Gue lagi pake maskara (?). Ngapain lari? Dan gue pake high heels gini,"

Anjrittt..

"HOSH! HOSH! HOSH!" Miku ngos-ngosan saat sampai di rumah. "Fuhaaa~ Untung gue sampe di rumah,"

_Krieeettt.._

"_Tadaima_~" Miku, udah tau nggak ada orang, kenap—

"_Okaeri_~"

Wait. Oke, Miku menghiraukannya. Paling cuma salah dengar kan?

"Arara~ bosan banget gelap-gelap," Miku pun menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang mewah. Seketika ruangan yang gelap gulita tadi jadi terang.

"Aaah.. gameboy gue mana ya?" Miku mencari-cari benda yang dia inginkan di sudut-sudut ruangan. "Au ah, gak ketemu," Miku lalu mengambil komik y**i (?) dan Mp3-nya.

"KYAAA! YANG INI GANTENG BANGEEETT! QWQ" Miku meneriaki sosok orang yang ia bilang ganteng.

"Ding dong" Miku menengok jam.. jam 12.00 PM.

"Nonton TV ah~" ujar Miku. Miku lalu menyalakan Televisi. Seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"TELAH DIMULAI" muncul seseorang yang ada di film Sadako 3D (Author lupa namanya). "KEBANGKITAN S,"

"G.." Miku tergagap.

"S.." ujar si orang itu (?).

"G.. Ga..," Miku ketakutan.

"A.."

"D.."

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Seketika mati lampu di kompleknya Miku. Oh, tenang aja, yang tadi itu cuma cuplikan film Sadako kok xD *Author kena injek*.

Baik, mari kita menuju ke tempatnya Rin..

* * *

><p>"Huhuhuuu.. udah jomblo, gue ditinggal temen pula.. kenapa gue kaga ikut sama dia aja ya..?" Rin pun meratapi (?) nasibnya yang mungkin kurang beruntung. "Huhuhuuu... tapi entar rumah ini kecolongan.. huhuhuuu... mana ya kunci rumah ini.. ;;A;;" Rin pun tambah sedih. Eit, dia masih pundung eh

Tiba-tiba..

"DING DONG," Suara bel rumahnya pun terdengar.

"SIAPA LO?! DATENG MALEM-MALEM GANGGUIN RITUAL GUE!"

"DING DONG!" suara bel itu tambah keras. Akhirnya dengan penuh pemaksaan, Rin keluar dan melihat sesuatu..

Rin melihat..

Melihat..

Meli—

"Ooh! Kamu! Sini masuk!" Rin melihat teman jauhnya yang waktu itu pernah kenalan pas masih TK. Wajahnya loli, diiket dua, bawa tas, baju pink. (Yuki Kaai)

"_Iie_, _Onee-san_," anak itu menjawab. Membuat Rin bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"_Ding-dong,"_ ujar anak itu sambil menutup matanya. Membuat Rin tak mengerti.

"E-eh? Apa?" seketika anak itu menghilang (pake missdirection? /ga). "Au ah, palingan cuma ilusi (?)"

"Eh? Kok gelap? Mati lampu ya?" Tanya Rin pada lemari di sebelahnya.

"Iya, mati lampu," Ujar lemari itu.

"GYAAA..?! LEMARI BISA NGOMONG?!"

"Iya, gue bisa ngomong,"

"KYAAA!" Rin lalu berlari ke luar rumah. Dan tanpa ia sadari lemari itu mengejarnya (?). "KYAA! KENAPA KULKASNYA JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?!" Rin tambah ketakutan karena baru kali ini ada kulkas yang teriak-teriak sambil lari.

* * *

><p>- Back to Miku side -<p>

"Huuuf, tadi itu apa ya..? kenapa aku jadi suka ngomong sendiri sih? -_-.." ujar Miku.

"..." Miku pun menyadari aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Anjritt.. senter gua kemana?!" Miku nangisin senternya. "Btw, kok terang dikit, ya?" Miku menyusuri (?) kamarnya dan terlihat di ujung ruangan ada slenderman. (Oi, author merinding loh ngetiknya)

"Apa.. GYAAAAAAAA!" Miku berlari keluar rumah.

- Di jalan -

"GYAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

(Readers : Apa jadi nya fanfiction ini kalau isinya 'gya-gya-gya-gya' semua? -_- *GYA EVRYWHERE (?)*)

Percampuran teriakan berbunyi 'GYA' (?) dari dua orang gadis seketika membuat kaca jendela warga pecah.

Muncul pocong.

Muncul Sadako.

Muncul sundel bolong.

Muncul tukang tambal ban (?).

Muncul suster ngesot.

Muncul vampire.

Dll. (OY!)

BRAK!

Rin dan Miku bertabrakan.

"GYAAA!" Miku dan Rin berteriak melihat wajah satu sama lain (?). Tetapi mereka terdiam setelah dua buah microphone dan beberapa speaker muncul. Lengkap dengan alat musik seperti piano, keyboard, gitar, bass, drum, biola, dll. Mereka muncul entah darimana.

"..Hei? Kamu Rin dan Miku kan?" tanya Microphone(?) itu. Miku dan Rin hanya bisa mengangguk agar tidak kena apa-apa.

"Bernyanyilah kalian!" Miku dan Rin pun berpandangan dan tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p><em>Mati Lampu Mati Lampu Lagi..<br>Pasti karna hujan bikin banjir  
>gelap gelap tanpa ada lilin<br>digigiti nyamuk nyamuk..._

_tv nya gak bisa dinyalain  
>hapeku habis batre<br>Gelap gelap aku kesepian  
>bosan gak kira kira<em>

_punya laptop tapi dari tadi  
>sudah aku pakai tuk main game<br>baru dipakai untuk cek email  
>dah tak bisa nyala lagi<em>

_mau baca komik tapi gelap  
>Gameboyku habis batre<br>Gelap gelap aku kesepian  
>Bosan gak kira kira<em>

_Lalalalalalala  
>kutakut gelap gelap<em>

_lalalalalalalalalala  
>Aku takut...<em>

_lalalalalalalalalala  
>ah bosan !<em>

_gelap gelap aku kesepian  
>maka aku bernyanyi ...!<em>

* * *

><p>Begitu lagu selesai. Kembalilah seperti semua keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan (?). (lampunya nyala lagi) Tapi Miku dan Rin bersyukur aja (AJA?!) karena hantu-hantu kampret itu udah nggak ada lagi.<p>

Jadi.. pesan Tara dari fanfiction ini.. jangan main game terus-menerus (Readers : APA-APAAN LU THOR! LO AJA MAIN GAME SAMPE JAM SATU PAGI!). Yang jelas, kalau main game terus-terusan bikin mata ngantuk (iyalah). Dan.. jangan kebanyakan menghayal tentang hantu! (Readers : LO JUGA KEBANYAKAN KHAYALANNYA!)

Ya udah deh, boleh minta Review nya Minna? :) jangan di flame ya ... please .. :(

Makasih aja (AJA?) buat yang udah mau Review, Fav, atau follow. Arigatou Gozaimasuuu~~~

- Tara Hoshiko -


End file.
